The Undetermined Demigod
by CloudandCrow
Summary: Follow Naruto from the beginning to the end of his story in times where the undermined demigods rise against the gods and he, as an undetermined demigod, has to realise that he has to make a decision that may decide the end of the world we know. Will he chose to protect the gods that never seemed to care for his kind? Or will he chose revenge? (rewritten)
1. The Day It All Began Part 1

**So here it is the first chapter of the rewritten version of my story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson or the few lines of the song I used in this chapter.**

**The Undetermined Demigod**

**Part I****: The Champion of the Huntress**

**Chapter 1: The Day it All Began Part 1**

Naruto was still in a doze when he was wakened by a noise, like something had just been broken. He could feel the cold night breeze coming from his window, as he hear three voices in his room talking to each other.

"Aww crap." A man's voice complained. "Sorry, I'll be more carefully from now on."

The other two voices seemed to ignore him as they kept talking to each other.

"I told you not to come!" The voice of a woman hissed at the other person. Naruto could barely make out the outlines of the three. From what he could tell there were two women and a man. "And what do you do? You still came. Have you forgotten what would happen if _he_ finds out about Naruto?"

Find out about him? Naruto was still confused what these people were doing in his room at this late hour, which made him wonder if he was even awake or not. But why would they talk about him?

"I'm aware of this mother!" The other woman hissed back. "Do you really think I would put him in danger if I wouldn't know for sure that it would be safe for him when I come to visit him?"

"No, I know that you're the last of us five to put him in danger, but what you're doing is just reckless." Said the first woman again, still whispering before she turned to the third member of their little group. With equal anger she said: "And what were you thinking? Letting her see him just like that?"

"I…I thought there would be no harm in letting her see him for just a few minutes." The man of the group said as if it was an half made up excuse to cover his mistake. "Besides, the most of our bodies are far away from the boy, so no one should even notice that we're here."

Naruto could feel how his body was slowly waking up and he could make out more of the people around him. Both the man and the woman, who were arguing at the moment were standing far away from him as if to make sure not to wake him. The woman had long black hair with silver tips, while the man was around a head taller than her and had short black hair. Watching the two talking to each other made Naruto want to sit up and ask them what they were doing in his room, but he didn't came to it. The second woman, who he had forgotten was in the room, had walked over to him and sat on his bed. He could feel her hand on his head as she started to stroke his blond hair, making him feel safe and wanting to fall asleep again. Out of the corner of his half open eyes he could make out her long red hair.

"He is right mother. No one should be able to notice our absence." The woman next to him said.

"But I'm sure your brother will and he won't be pleased about this. You know how he is lately." Naruto could tell she was losing her patience with her daughter. "The whole reason of hiding Naruto is to make sure that no one beside us will find out about him and his powers."

"I have to agree with your mother on that one." The man said, apparently already changing sides in this argument. "He might find out that we're here now."

Naruto felt the woman stop stroking his head as she turned to the man and said: "Of course you would be on her side. We all know why you're doing this. You just want to-"

"Silence girl!" The man interrupted her, the anger was clearly to be heard. "If I were you I would watch what I'm saying. I hope you haven't forgotten who makes sure the boy is safe from any harm, hidden in this village."

"No I haven't." The woman next to Naruto said through her teeth, not liking to admit this to the man.

"Good." He said pleased. "Now say your good-bye to the boy. We have to go."

Naruto could hear the woman sigh next to him. The bed sheet shifted by her movement and not soon after he felt how the woman kissed his forehead.

"Until the next time we see each other again, my little Naruto." She whispered in a soft and caring voice to him.

Feeling the comfort, the woman was giving him leave made Naruto sad and uncomfortable. He didn't know why he did it, but like in a dream he had the feeling that if he would let her go she would disappear from his life forever and he didn't wanted that to happen. So he grabbed her hand just as she was about to pull it away from him. It wasn't a strong grip, but strong enough to get her attention.

With a weak voice he said: "Don't leave…m-mommy." His eyes still half closed.

"Great now he's awake." Grumbled the other woman from the other side of the room. "You two go I'll make sure he goes back to sleep and hopefully he won't remember that we were here in the first place."

But Naruto ignored her he only tried to look up to the woman he had just called mommy. He was only able to get a glimpse of her smile before the other woman took her place and the other two disappeared. The black haired woman put him under his blanked again to keep him warm. Naruto felt his eyes getting heavier again, but he tried to stay awake. He wanted to ask this woman who they are and why they try to hide him and most important of all if this woman, he had just called mommy, was his mother or if he had just acted in a wishful manner, pretending that his mother had come to see him. But he knew better. His parents were dead. They have died the day he was born, on the night the Kyuubi had attacked the village. Then… was this all a dream?

He wanted to ask the woman, who was still in his room, but he didn't came to it. The last he would remember from this night's event would be when this woman has started to sing a lullaby in the most beautiful voice Naruto had ever heard. He even ignored the fact that the woman was singing in a complete other language than before. Yet he could understand every single word as if he had heard it so many times before in his short life.

_May your dreams bring you peace in the darkness, _

_May you always rise over the rain. _

_May the light from above always lead you to love,…_

The sun was shining through Naruto's window on his face, disturbing his sleep. Slowly he woke up. He grumbled in discomfort before he pulled his bed sheet over his head to protect himself from the sunlight. For a few seconds he remained in this position when he suddenly remembered what had happened last night. In one movement he threw the bed sheet away and sat up, he looked around to see if the woman that had sung the lullaby for him was still there, but she wasn't. He should have known better. It was already morning, there was no way she would have stayed that long.

But then another thought made his way to his head. What if it was really just a dream? It wouldn't be the first time he had dreamed about at least one of his parents. Unless… Naruto remembered that when he had woken for the first time, he had heard something break. There was no way they could have covered something like this up. There must have been at least some shards in his room or some of his belongings missing.

Naruto looked around the room. In his room wasn't much to begin with, so he had fast checked everything. On the other side of his bed was only a little dresser with a vase on it and a little night table next to his bed. On the walls were a few pictures, but he couldn't find something that was missing or that something had been broken. Thinking he might have overlooked something he did it a few times more, but only to end up with the same result – nothing had changed.

With a now depressed mood Naruto made his way to the kitchen for some breakfast. It was Saturday so he had all the time he needed to start the day. Moving past the fridge he went to the cupboard. With a creak it opened, showing him the empty cupboard.

"Great, no ramen left." Said Naruto to himself, in a depressed voice. He continued to look at the empty cupboard for a couple more seconds before he finally said: "Well, Ichiraku's it is."

Not wanting to waste more time than he already had, he put on a shirt that was lying in his room – He had worn it at least three times before, without washing it once – and some pants before he made his way out of his apartment and walked in the direction of the market.

Even thought it was still early the market was already filled with the voices of the many people who wanted to buy or sell goods. But as soon as the people around Naruto noticed him the voices changed and they became hushed whispers. For Naruto this wasn't strange. To tell the truth it was pretty normal. He had gotten used to it already and he managed to ignore what they would say about him behind his back.

"Look it's him." One person would whisper to another person and start it all. Naruto could feel the stairs they would give him, like he was some kind of contagious disease. Which was almost every time followed with the other person saying in an equal whisper. "What's he doing here? I can't believe they let him walk so freely around. I mean what if he loses co-" Yeah, that was also nothing new to Naruto at some point of the conversations one of the others around would suddenly just change the subject or someone interrupted the other person as if they were something hiding or just to afraid to say it out loud.

Over the time Naruto had found a good way to take his mind of this matter. He would simply look up at the Hokage Monument where the heads of the four Hokages were carved in. The Fourth Hokage was Naruto's personal hero, he had defeated the Kyuubi protecting the village in doing so. So Naruto made it his goal to become the next Hokage and then everyone in the village would have to respect him and they wouldn't be able to ignore him any longer.

But unfortunately Naruto wasn't the strongest and he had a massive problem to control his Chakra, which made him the bottom last in his class. Sure he had still four years before he would graduate, but Naruto didn't want to take any chances. He trained every day after school to at least get a little bit better witch each time, so he would one day be the strongest and gain the title of Hokage.

Naruto was so hung up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the two bodies lying in front of him on the ground. They were covered in dark cloth that were covering almost every part of their bodies, so it was understandable why Naruto didn't saw them in the first place. He took one step and his foot was on one of the persons head. Feeling the sudden high difference from the ground Naruto paused and looked down to find out what he had stepped on. Getting curios Naruto crouched and started to poke the person he had stepped on.

"Hey mister are you alright?" Naruto asked, but when he didn't got an answer he just continued to poke him. "I'm sorry that I stepped on you, but I don't think it's such a good idea to lie here on the ground." But just like before, Naruto once more didn't get an answer.

Naruto couldn't think of any good reason why they were lying on the ground at such an early hour. If it had been late at night he would have thought that those two were just some drunks, but this didn't seemed to be the case. Maybe they have just fallen asleep. Yeah that must it be, after all he would often fall asleep in class when the teacher would talk about some boring history stuff.

But first he had to make sure of it. With one hand he slowly moved to the piece of cloth that was covering the persons head to remove it, but what happened next was not something Naruto hadn't expected.

The person in front of him suddenly gripped his wrist stopping Naruto from pulling the piece of cloth away. The person slowly lifted his head and Naruto was facing a man whose face looked really thin – he could have been easily mistaken for a skeleton – and with a weak voice the man said: "Fooood… -aru."

Naruto was so frighten by the man that he started to screamed.

"Kyaaaa!"

It was around half an hour later when Naruto had finally arrived at Ichiraku's ramen restaurant. He had found out that the two men he had walked on were two traveller who had passed out, because of starvation. He offered them to bring them to the best restaurant in the whole village and they gratefully accepted his offer.

And that's how Naruto ended up in this kind of situation, sitting with two strangers in Ichiraku and eating ramen.

Naruto gave a side glance at the two men who were sitting right next to him, eagerly eating their ramen. Both men had eaten two bowls of ramen already, while Naruto was at his fourth. He watched as the man next to him put down his bowl and giving out a sign of relief to finally being able to eat something. Eagerly the man accepted the next bowl from Ayame, the daughter of the owner of the little restaurant. The man had short blond hair with a few strands of red in it. His face was rather handsome thanks to his ruby red eyes and his tanned skin, which made him look more like an exotic prince than a traveller.

"Whuua, that was great!" The man said. "Thanks again kid. I doubt we would have made it when it wasn't for you."

"Yeah thanks shrimp I thought we were goners –aru." The second man, two seats away from Naruto said. He had curled brown hair, a small goatee on his chin and unlike his companion he had a lighter skin colour.

Naruto thought the way he was eating was a bit strange. While he was using his left hand to eat the ramen he hold an orange book in his other. He seemed to be more focused on the book than on the ramen. Once in a while letting out a perverted giggle.

"No problem." Naruto said. "So who are you anyway and why didn't you had any food by you in the first place."

"Well to answer you your first question. I'm the awesome and most handsome man alive who all the ladies love." He winked at Ayame who had to flush at the man's action. Her father, Teuchi, however wasn't as found of the man as his daughter. He gave him a stern look that was saying 'I'm watching you and one more of your stunts and you're dead.'

"My name is H- Uhaaa!" He was saying when he was stopped by the man beside him who had spilled the still hot and half full ramen bowl on his lap. Teuchi smiled seeming to be happy about it.

The second man pulled him closer and whispered something into his ear that Naruto couldn't understand, but as they had finished the man beside him seemed to have forgotten the burning pain on his lap and gave Naruto a bright smile as nothing had ever happened.

"Sorry about that. My name is Haru. And this is my friend Shin." Haru said pointing first at himself and then to Shin.

"Nice to meet you –aru." Shin waved at Naruto still looking at the book in his right hand.

Naruto sweat dropped at Shins behaviour. He was… well strange.

"Does he do that a lot?" Naruto asked Haru.

"What? Oh you mean the reading thing! I tried to stop him from reading porn in public, but even I cannot do such a miracle."

"No, not that." Naruto said annoyed. These two were so strange. "I mean that whole –aru talking at the end of each sentence!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, what are you talking about shrimp. I have no porn addiction –aru!"

"Holly shit! Since when did you start talking like that?"

"Aru?"

"Forget that I even asked." Naruto said, while face palming. "Any way… why exactly didn't you two had any food?"

Haru seemed to be embarrassed as he pointed at Shin. "This idiot thought it would be a good idea to not take any food with us because he needed the space for his stupide porn books."

"Hey! Those are master pieces!" Shin said, pointing at his orange book. For the first time in the whole conversation he was facing them. "Written by the great Jiraiya – sensei –aru!"

"I still don't get what should be so good about reading this kind of stuff." Haru said. "I would never vast the space of my backpack for this junk."

"Yeah, right. And what about those panties you have stolen from those women from the last village we have stayed at –aru?"

To say that Naruto was shocked of how big of perverts these two were might have been an underestimation. He could only stare at the two, not being able to say anything to this matter.

"What would you know? At least I'm more focused on the real deal. If you had any pride in being a pervert then you would have improved your skills and would take good use of them. Unlike you I got a nice souvenir from Ayame-chan." With pride he hold up a baby-blue bra showing it for the world to see.

All the people around him had mixt reaction to it. Naruto just looked at him and the bra in pure disbelieve while asking himself how Haru did it without getting caught by Ayame. Ayame was completely embarrassed that her bra was stolen and every one was looking at it. So she covered herself up and screamed. Teuchi had turned completely red, a pot with hot water already in it in his hand. Shin on the other hand had an indifferent expression on his face and seemed to applaud to Haru's achievement mockingly.

"That's it!" Theuchi screamed. "I don't care if you're friends of Naruto's or not, what's enough is enough!"

Haru and Shin's eyes widen in horror. And before Naruto could say anything to calm Teuchi down, he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and dragged away from the ramen restaurant by Haru. From the corner of his eyes Naruto could see Shin running beside them still reading his book.

"Come back you perverts!" Teuchi screamed after them.

"Like hell we will!" Haru screamed back.

"This is all your fault –aru!"

"Let me go I didn't do anything wrong!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Haru screamed out in delight. "Now we don't have to pay for the food, haha!"

The three of them disappeared in the crowed of Konohas streets to escape a really angry Teuchi.

After ten minuet of running they had stopped and Haru had finally released Naruto from his grip. Naruto had to take deep breath from getting strangled the whole time and not being able to breathe right. He could only look at the two men in disbelief not only had it turned out that both of them were perverts, but now they had also dragged him along. He sure didn't want to have anything to do with does two.

As Naruto looked over to them he saw that both of them had turned their back to him and had an argument while sharing a laughter or two once in a while. This was it, the perfect opportunity for him to make his leave and never ever to be associated with those two idiots again. He already had his own bad reputation and he definitely doesn't want to have it even worse by being called a pervert by the age of eight years.

Naruto slowly turned around and slowly walked on his tiptoes to make less sound, for the two men to hear him leave. He made it a few feet's away from them when he was grabbed by his collar again.

"Where are you going shrimp –aru?" Shin asked, a smile on his face.

"We have a lot of things to do and you will show us around!" Haru exclaimed in equal delight than Shin. "And maybe we'll take you along on one of our famous panty raids." He whispered the last part into Naruto's ear.

By now Naruto's eye was twitching furiously.

"Don't want to." Naruto said plainly.

"Oh come on it'll be fun. Tell him Shin."

"If you'll show us around Konoha I might consider to give you one of my favourite books." Shin said almost in pain to convince Naruto to come with him and not wanting to part from one of his book, while making it sounds like it was the perfect deal without losing anything. "It's even a signed limited edition –aru."

"I don't want any of your stupid porn!" Naruto exclaimed in anger. "I just want to go home and be left alone by you two big perverts!"

"Well then it's settled we'll go on a panty raid!" Haru threw his fist into the air in victory. "I told you he likes us. He even complemented us."

Naruto eye only twitched more as he was dragged away by Shin. His arms were folded in front of his chest as he had given up to even try to get away from those perverts. But he still hoped that no one he knew would see him like this.

To Naruto's surprise it was more fun than he had thought at first it would be. At first they had started with a normal conversation, as it had turned out there were more to those two perverts than he had thought. The reason that they were even traveling, was because Haru was trying to cheer up Shin whose fiancé had died recently. And apparently the only way to get his mind off of her was to give him some porn books written by a certain Jiraiya- sensei. So Naruto came to the conclusion that Haru was the main pervert of the two who was able to turn others into perverts.

This was followed, to Naruto's delight, with some pranks on the villagers. Those included some classic pranks and some more advanced pranks. To make it short: Naruto felt happier than he had ever before, and before he knew it he changed his mind about those two. He couldn't see them as the perverts he had seen them at first, but more like his first real friends who didn't judged him for what the villagers were talking about him.

At some point however Haru had started to steal the lingerie from women again. Naruto wasn't sure if he should be impressed by the fact that Haru was able to steal them from women while they were wearing them, without them noticing, or not. Unknown to Naruto Haru had put the stolen lingerie on his pants so that it had looked like Naruto was the one who had stolen them and not Haru. Naruto got aware of this after he heard one after another of the women scream after they had realised that their lingerie was gone. And like Haru had planned Naruto was chased by an angry mob of women who wanted their lingerie back again. Meanwhile Shin and Haru were laughing their asses off. But thankfully Naruto was saved by the two of them.

While Haru had fun torturing Naruto, Shin was a good listener and gave Naruto a pep talk that he shouldn't give up on his dream. Naruto really felt like he could tell Shin everything. However sometimes he couldn't take Shin serious as for when they were talking and he had his nose in one of his books again.

In the end it was probably the best day Naruto had so far in his short live. But like all good things have to end so did this day. The sun had started to set and Naruto and his new friends were standing near the entrance of the village.

"And you really can't stay just for the night and leave tomorrow?" Naruto asked in disappointment.

"We told you that we have to leave by dusk." Haru said. "Our schedule is strict and we can't spent all our time with you even if we want to."

"It's ok. I understand." Naruto tried to hide his disappointment, but he knew that they could still hear it in his voice.

Naruto looked down on the ground not being able to look them both in the eyes at the moment. He soon felt a pair of hands resting on his shoulders and looking up he saw that they belonged to Haru who had a sad look on his face.

"Naruto, there is something you have to know before we leave. I want you to know that I'm really sorry for what I have done and I hope that you can forgive me one day."

"Sure… no problem I forgive you." Naruto wasn't sure why Haru was acting like this all of a sudden, after all it was just a prank he had pulled on him.

He continued to look puzzled at Haru who had still a sad smile on his face. Naruto kept doing so as Haru pulled his hands away from him and Shin started to talk to Naruto.

"We make sure to visit you once we have finished our journey –aru."

"Promise?" Naruto asked hopefully as he looked up to Shin.

"Promise." They both said. Shin added his usually –aru at the end, but none the less promised Naruto.

"Well that means good by for now." Said Haru who looked with sad eyes down at Naruto once more. "Come on Shin we better go."

Shin didn't answered his friend. He first looked down at Naruto and then back up to Haru.

"Can you go ahead? I just need a second –aru."

Haru looked questionable at Shin, but only shrugged before saying he give him five minutes before he would leave him alone and made his way out of the village. Naruto looked after him to see the blond man waiting at the giant doors for Shin to come.

"Naruto," Shin said getting Naruto's attention back. "I want to give you something. I think it's better if you have it." Naruto looked with a bit of excitement what Shin would give him. He saw how Shin was pulling something from under his shirt that was around his neck. With awe Naruto looked at the necklace that had an emerald like crystal on it, which Shin was holding in front of him. "It was a gift from my fiancé, before she died. She said it had magical powers and would protect me if I were ever in trouble. Beside I have this feeling you'll need it more than I do –aru."

"And I should believe that it is magical, why?" Naruto said flatly ruining the moment.

Shin's eye started to twitch at Naruto's words, but for the sake of the two of them he tried to stay calm and explain it better to Naruto. "Not like magical magic, but more like if you're in a situation you can't find a way out, just think of the person you hold dear and the necklace will do its work, at least that's what my fiancé had told me as she gave it to me –aru."

The person you hold dear, eh? The only person Naruto could think of right now was the red haired woman he had dreamed of last night. A soft smile appeared on his face as he remembered the feeling of her hand on his head as she stroke it.

Naruto didn't knew what he should say. He never got any presents from any one. With trembling hands he took the necklace and held it in front of him to get a better look at it.

"T-thank you." Naruto said in a weak voice. He still couldn't believe that Shin had given him a present. "But why would you give it to me, don't you want to keep it? I mean it's something that your fiancé gave you. I'm sure it means a lot to you."

"It's alright." Shin said holding a hand in front of him to insure that it was ok for Naruto to have it. "You know after spending the whole day with you mad me wonder, if she was still alive, would we have had a son like you." He scratched his cheek as he tried to avoid Naruto's gaze. "I just can't get rid of the thought of you being like the son I'll never have so I'm sure she would agree that I should give it to you -aru."

Naruto was taken back. No one had ever said something like this to him. He wasn't sure what he should do so he did what came up in his mind. He hugged Shins legs and started to cry, but they weren't tears of sadness but those of happiness.

"Thank you." Naruto whispered, but loud enough so that Shin could hear him. He could feel how two arms wrapped around him and returned the hug.

"I better go now. Haru is waiting for me –aru."

They both released the hug and Naruto looked after his new friends waving his farewell as they made their way to their next destination.

After his departure with his new friends, Naruto made his way to the playground. He didn't wanted to go to his apartment right away. There was no one waiting for him and after his talk with Shin he had the confident that he could make new friends now. So he made his way to the playground to see if there would be still some kids around his age he could play with.

As Naruto was walking along the street he notice a white flower on the sidewalk. He had never seen such a flower in the village before, and because of his little hobby of gardening Naruto knew what kind of plants were growing in the village, so he was a bit exited to find a new kind of flower. Maybe he could take it with him. But on a second glace he noticed that the flower had started to wither, some of its petals were already on the ground. He started to think of a way to save the flower, but he could only think of giving it some water from the nearby river.

Wasting no time to save the flower Naruto ran down the hill to get to the river and get some water for the flower. As soon as he had filled his hands with some of it he made his way back. He tried to be carefully to not spill any of the water, while still being fast to get back to the flower.

He gave it the water it needed and stared at it as if expecting to see how it would turn back to its former self, but nothing happened. Naruto stayed still for what felt like five minutes, but still nothing had happened.

Naruto tried to imagine what the flower had looked like before it had started to wither. He lifted the flower a bit to see it from a different angle and hold on to her. In his head emerged an image of the flower as it had been. He could feel a soft tingle in his hand that was on the flower, but as fast as it came it was gone.

A few seconds had past and Naruto was sure nothing would happen. With a sad look he continued his way to the playground.

Unknown to Naruto a man in a coat and a hood over his head appeared just as he had walked away. The man looked after Naruto for a while until the blond had turned around the next corner. The man slowly turned his attention to the withered flower on the ground, but to the man's surprise he could watch as the petals, that were lying on the ground, flew back up to the flower and attached themselves. The flower shifted a bit before it was standing in its full glory once again. It was like nothing had happened in the first place.

The man narrowed his eyes under the hood as he kneeled down and pick up the flower. He turned it around in his hand for a while before he once more looked in the direction, Naruto had went to. With one swift move of his other hand he enveloped the flower in a golden sphere of energy, keeping it safe from any harm. With one last glance at the direction Naruto had went to the man disappear in a bright light.

Things didn't went well for Naruto. As soon as he had arrived at the playground the parents had called their children to them so that they would stay away from Naruto. His attempted to make new friends failed and he was forced to play by himself. Naruto sat on the swing as he watched the other children leave with their parents. He thought it must be nice to have a family waiting for one at home with a warm meal made by their mother.

The sun was almost gone and Naruto was all alone on the playground when he decided that it would be time to go home as well. With lowered head he made his way back home.

But to Naruto's surprise he wasn't alone anymore. In front of him stood a man in a coat and a hood over his head, hiding his face from Naruto. Naruto could feel the tension in the air as the man slowly walked closer to him. It was like the man in front of Naruto was radiation some kind of evil aura from him. For some reason Naruto thought his legs would give up any second now. It was really frightened what kind of effect this man had on him just by being nearby.

At first Naruto thought he would go past him to take his own child with him, but there were no other children on the playground – he was the only one left. Naruto tried to move but he found himself failing in doing so. His legs felt like jelly, not being able to move an inch. And then the man stopped, right in front of him. Naruto slowly looked up to see the man in the eyes, but he couldn't see them the hood was covering half his face only his black beard was visible for Naruto.

"Leaving already?" the man asked in a deep and calm voice.

"W-who are you?" Naruto managed to ask. He was scared, but he tried to hide it as good as he could. The man was giving him the chills and he didn't knew for how much longer he could keep up this façade.

"It matters little who I am, boy." The man said, seemingly getting annoyed. "All you have to know is that I have been looking for you for over eight years now. And finally your guardian made a mistake, making it possible for me to find your little hideout."

Naruto looked nervous around to see if he could find an opening to run from this crazy man, but there was none. Did he even had a chance to run from this man in the first place?

"You know," the man said again with a hint of anger and annoyance in his voice. "At first I thought you would be much taller and more muscular, you know… more dangerous. After all _he _told me you would be the bane of my existence. Now imagine how I felt to see that this person is nothing more than a_ child,_ a _mortal child_!"

Naruto could hear thunder above him, as the night sky was slowly filled with dark thunder clouds. It was like they reacted to how the man was feeling.

"I did all this preparations the whole day long to find a mortal child I could have easily killed, but then something happed I didn't expected to see."

Naruto watched as the man pulled something from under his coat and to his surprise he was holding the flower Naruto had seen early on his way to the playground. But unlike before the flower seemed to be alright and not withered anymore. Naruto knew for sure that there was no way this man was showing him a replacement. So what happened to the flower? And why was it like this?

"I would have never imagine that you would have those kind of powers, but well I think it was to be expected considering your lineage." The man said with a mischief smile on his face. "But what surprised me the most was your control over your powers, truly outstanding for a young mortal. I'm sure if you had the time to truly learn to handle them probably that you could become a true obstacles to my plans. Now I'm glad that I made preparation, and to think that you're one of _them_, ha! After all, now I can make sure that you won't roam this world any longer. Not that you were supposed to exist in the first place."

Naruto couldn't believe this. He did this to the flower? There was no way he could have done it. He is the bottom last in his class he had no power whatsoever. And yet here there was this man saying he was too powerful and a threat to him.

"L-look if it bothered you so much that I might… k-kill you then I'll just promise I won't and you just let me go, alright?"

Once more thunder was heard in the sky. The man laugh as if that what Naruto had just said was a joke.

"Nice try boy, but your words mean nothing. Your fate has been sealed the day you were born. Now vanish from this world!"

What happened next was too fast for Naruto to realise what was happening. Whit one leap forward the man slammed his hand against Naruto's stomach. Naruto could feel that the man was doing something to him. It was like he was forcing something in Naruto while Naruto felt weakened by it, as if something was gone. This was followed by enormous pain. He had to hold his stomach for pain right after the man had taken his hand off of his stomach. Naruto had tried to cry out in pain, but felt it was difficult to do so. He slowly looked up to the man to ask him what he did to him, but he couldn't manage to make any sound at this point. Holding one hand out he tried to hold on to the man's leg, but before he could do so the man was slowly fading his mad laugh heard over the thunder in the sky.

It didn't took long for the man to disappear. At this point Naruto had given up to fight the pain in his stomach and the feeling of getting weaker. The last he heard was the sound of hundreds of chains moving against iron bars, before darkness embraced him and he fell unconscious.

**Well that's the first new chapter. I hope you liked it.**

**Like I said in the AN, the next chapter will be out in two days, so until then.**


	2. The Day It All Began Part 2

**And here is the second chapter. It is close to the old version, but I hope you like the changes I made.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson**

**The Undetermined Demigod**

**Part I****: The Champion of the Huntress**

**Chapter 2: The Day It All Began Part 2**

It was still night by the time Naruto had woken up again. He could still feel the pain in his stomach from the attack the strange man had hit him with. Slowly he lifted his body to make sure he wouldn't fall to the ground again. His memory was a bit foggy and he needed a few minutes to remember what had happen. But when he was able to remember what happened the fear that was gone for the moment returned. He looked around the playground to see if the man was still around, but there was no one – just him.

After Naruto had calmed down he thought about what he should do next. He had to tell someone, but who. The only person he could think of right now was The Sandaime Hokage. The old man had told Naruto to come to him whenever he had trouble and needs some help. He was one of the few people Naruto could trust. Naruto just hoped that the old man was still in his office.

Whit a bit of effort, Naruto made his way to the Hokage tower, while his hand was still on his stomach. It took him a while but in the end he made it. To his surprise he didn't walked into the strange lady at the reception like he always did. Sure it made it a lot easier for him to get to the Hokage, but still why wasn't she there? As Naruto made his way to the upper level of the building he wasn't able to see a single person around. He knew for sure that there has to be at least two Anbus guarding the door of the Hokage's office, but there weren't any.

In a matter of a few minutes he finally reached his goal. Naruto was just about to open the door when he heard two voices inside the office. From what he could tell one of them was defiantly the voice of the old man Hokage, but the other voice belonged to someone he didn't knew. They seemed to arguing and Naruto decided it would be best to just wait. However his curiosity got the better out of him and he eavesdropped on them.

"- tell me what you want Hiruzen, but this goes too far!" The unknown man said. "First this woman – who comes at least once a month – shows up and is able to intrude our village just like that. Then she just walks past the Anbu guards that are supposed to guard the boy, and yet none of them seemed to have even notice that she was there until it was too late and she had already left again!" There was a pause before the man continued again. "Hiruzen we have to do something about this woman. If we aren't careful she might take the boy or other secrets of the village."

"Danzo," Naruto heard the Hokage say. "I'm aware of this woman and I can promise you that I'm already working on a solution on the matter. We'll make sure she won't be able to harm young Naruto."

Naruto had to gasp. They were talking about him. But who was this woman? Could it be that she is the same person he had dreamed of the previous night.

"I see…" Danzo said. He seemed to be calmer than before. "Then it would be best to tell you that this woman had successfully entered the village once more last night. And she wasn't alone. My men have told me that there were at least two others – a man and another woman."

Now Naruto was sure that he hadn't dreamed. There were really people in his room. The only questions he had left were if this woman was really his mother, who had miraculous survived, and why didn't she came back for him early, if it's true that is. And then at last what did they wanted from him anyway?

"Something is happening, Hiruzen, and you know it! I have spoken with the other elders and we came to the conclusion that it would be the best for the boy to come under my custody. With my guidance the boy can become the weapon he is meant to be. I'm sure you will agree with me that the way the academy is teaching him is not effective enough to teach him how to control his powers."

For the moment Naruto was ignoring the fact that he was called a weapon. He was more concerned that the Hokage would agree and he had to go with this old man he didn't even know.

"Danzo," The Hokage said. His voice sounded more like that of a leader now. "While I agree with you that it is indeed disturbing to know that someone is able to just walk into the village and see Naruto. I'm sure it is for the boy's own good to let him attend the academy. Isolating him now would only lead further to him not finding the love for this village I hope for him to find."

There was a pause as someone was walking around the room. The sound of a wooded walking stick was echoing through the room.

"I know how you feel about the boy and I respect that, but right now we have to make sacrifices. Just like the Yondaime had sacrificed his own life to protect the village eight years ago. The boy is not a normal child Hiruzen, he is a Jinchuuriki. When will you start treat him like one and give him into my custody to train him."

"And yet he's still a child who needs to live his life as one and not like a weapon for you to use."

"When we'll let him be a child then he'll be too weak in the times of need! We can be lucky that the boy had stopped to talk in his made up languages, or to talk about his imaginary friends." Naruto could hear the sound of paper as it was pulled out of something and then placed on the table of the Hokage's office. "He even draw them… those… those water creatures!"

There was a short pause before Naruto could hear the Hokage laugh.

"I don't see the problem, Danzo. Naruto has a lot of fantasy this will bring him far in life. Beside it is normal for children his age to have an imaginary friend. I'm not even surprised that he created three of them. Look I think he even gave them names in his own language. If he keeps going like this then I'm sure he makes a good Hokage."

There were once more the laughter of the old Hokage to be heard. Naruto had to smile at this. He couldn't remember to ever have done something like this, but it seemed like the Hokage had approved of Naruto's skills, whatever those were.

"This is not funny Hiruzen!" Danzo screamed in anger. "This doesn't proves his talent of becoming a great ninja, it's a weakness!" Naruto pressed his ear closer at the door to hear better as anew slice came. Danzo seemed to be moving again as the sound of the walking stick was to be heard.

"I didn't want to do this, but you don't leave me any other choice." From what Naruto could hear it didn't sound like this Danzo guy was all so sad about what he was about to say. "If you don't start stopping these person from entering the village and give the boy into my custody, I and the other elders are forced to make you give up your position as Hokage and a new one, who is more fitting for the position, will be elected."

"And I assume you will be this curtain one, right?" There was no answer, only silence.

Naruto was smiling. He knew the Hokage wouldn't give in or turn him in so easily. Yes that was right as long as the old man was Hokage there was no way that Naruto had to go with this other old man, Danzo, right?

"Haha," The Hokage laughed. "Maybe you're right," Huh? What is he talking about all of a sudden? "… maybe I'm too old for this job and maybe it would be better for not only Naruto, but also for the entire village When you look after him."

What was the Hokage doing? Why was he giving up on him so easily? Naruto couldn't bear to hear this conversation any longer. He had heard enough to know what was going to happen. The old man would step down as Hokage and he would be taken by this Danzo guy; and Naruto really didn't wanted to know what would happen once he was under Danzo's custody.

So he did that what came first into his mind. Without listening to the rest of the conversation he turned around and made his way out of the Hokage tower as fast as he could.

Betrayed by the man Naruto had thought he could trust and not sure what he should do right now, he made his way down the streets of Konoha. Tears were falling down his cheeks, but he wasn't sure if they were because of the pain he was still in, or because of sadness.

Naruto kept running until he couldn't take any more steps. His breathing was deep and uncontrollable.

It took him a while to calm down and to get his mind on what just had happened. He still couldn't believe that the Hokage would sell him out just like that.

Only after he had completely calmed down, Naruto realised that he was in a part of Konoha he didn't knew. From what he could see in the dark it looked even more rundown than the neighbourhood he was living in.

What to do? He thought.

First he had to find his way back home and rest for the time being. And then in the early morning he would see what to do next. If this Danzo guy would really come for him than he had to make sure he would never get the chance to. Naruto knew the only way that might be was by running away, leaving Konoha and start a new live. Not that he had any reason, beside the Ichirakus, to stay. After the stunt Haru had pulled he doubted he was even welcomed there any longer. Maybe he could catch up to Shin and Haru, and travel with them.

Naruto continued his way down the street to maybe find something that seemed familiar to him. To his surprise he didn't saw any other person on the street he could have asked for the way, not that they would have helped him per se. He questioned himself how long he had passed out and what time it was at the moment that no one was out.

As Naruto was walking down the street he heard something from behind him. Scared that it might have been the man, who had attacked him, again he turned around. To Naruto's relive it was only an alley cat that had knocked over a trashcan.

"Stupide cat." Naruto muttered under his breath as he watched the cat running into the next side street.

A cat. That was such a stupide reason to be scared. He just has to keep walking and forget that this had ever happened. And so Naruto turned around and was about to make his way out of this, to him unknown neighbourhood, when he walked right into a man who wasn't there a minuet ago.

Naruto was about to apologise, but stopped as he saw the mask the man was wearing. It was a plain mask that had a simple motive, in the form of what seemed to be waves in dark purple, on it. Where the eyes were supposed to be were slits so that Naruto couldn't even see the person's eyes, but what Naruto worries the most was the symbol on the top of the mask. It was made of four wavy lines that were positioned like a cuboid, the symbol of Kirigakure.

"Target confirmed, sir." The man said as he was holding his left hand to his ear. "Hai, blond hair and three whisker like marks on each cheek, just like we were told sir."

Naruto's eyes widen at the mentioning of target. He had to get out of there now!

Without a second thought Naruto turned around and was in the position to run. This man was nothing compared to the hooded man, Naruto doubt he could out run him either, but at least he would try maybe he would be able to get some help. But as Naruto had fully turned he was faced by another masked man who was blocking his way.

The next thing that happened was for Naruto to feel a sting in his neck as he felt down on the ground, feeling unable to move a muscle. The man that was blocking his escape route had picked him up and threw Naruto over his shoulder. Naruto could hear the first man talk to someone again as he felt tired.

"Hai, there were no problems. Make the ship ready we'll be there soon, and don't forget to tell the captain that we got Konoha's Jinchuuriki."

And once more that night Naruto felt unconscious.

When Naruto woke up he felt the hard ground he was laying on moving. It seemed like that there were other people in the room he was currently in. He couldn't hear clearly what they were saying at the moment, but he was sure that the voices belonged to a man and a woman.

Naruto tried to move, but it turned out to be difficult as his hands and legs were tied up with some ropes. He could still feel a stinging pain at his neck like a needle had pierced him. Lucky for Naruto the pain in his stomach had gotten less almost so far when he couldn't feel it anymore.

The woman seemed to have noticed that Naruto was waking up as he groaned in discomfort.

"It seems like he is awake, sir." She said.

"About time." The deep voice of a man said. It sounded like the voice of a heavy smoker who didn't intended to stop smoking soon. "Thought my guys might have accidentally killed you."

"Where am I? Who are you?" Naruto asked in his doze. He was trying to position himself differently to get a better look at the two.

From what he could see in the dark of the room was that the woman had a mask on, making it impossible for Naruto to see her face. The man however wasn't wearing one. He had an angular face and a cold and experience look. His face was covered in scares, proves of the many battles he must have been in.

Naruto used this opportunity to further look around the room. On the left side of him were some barrels, while on his right was a table with a lamp on it (the only light source in the room). Other than that there was only a bookshelf right next to the table.

The man seemed to have noticed that Naruto was trying to figure out a way to escape and said: "Don't bother. You're on a ship there is no way for you to escape even if you manage to get rid of your bindings." He pointed at the robes on Naruto's wrists and ankles. "There are still a dozen men here to make sure that you get to Kirigakure alive. That doesn't mean you have to be in the best condition. Am I clear?"

But Naruto didn't answered him. He only stared at the man, still not sure what to do right now.

"Sir we got a problem." A man said as the door opened he entered the room. Like the woman this man as well was wearing a mask.

"What is it?"

"There is a storm coming and it might be that we have to change our course. The men thought it might be best to ask you for consult, before we change our plans."

"Is it strong enough to be a treat to the mission?"

"N-not that I'm aware of sir, no."

The scared faced man sigh in annoyance. "Then way are you even bothering me with something like that?" The scared man turned to the woman while pulling out a cigarette and a lighter from one of his side pockets. "Yumi go with him and tell me if something happens, but only if it's worth my time."

"Hai!" Was all the woman said, as she saluted and followed the other man out of the room.

The man put the cigarette into his mouth and lighted it on. He inhaled the smoke of the cigarette before he exhaled it again in a long breath.

"Now back to you, boy. Are you scared?" A twisted smile made its way on the man's face. He really seemed to enjoy to play with Naruto.

"No." Naruto simply answered, to his own surprise his voice was stronger than he would have thought it to be. He knew it was a lie, not knowing what would happened with him scared him. He had already experienced what it meant to truly fear and this was nothing compared to it.

The man didn't seemed to be pleased by Naruto's answer as he looked grim at Naruto. He moved over to Naruto and stopped right in front of him.

"You little…" He said through clenched teeth, the cigarette in his mouth started to glow on the tip.

Naruto couldn't help but smile. Just a few seconds ago this man, who seemed to be thought was easily provoked by an eight year old.

Unfortunately for Naruto was that the man had other means to get his way. Without warning he kicked Naruto against the head, causing the boy to fall to the ground. Naruto could taste the iron like taste of blood in his mouth. Discussed by the taste he spited it out, but not simply on the ground but rather on the man's boots. A smile crept on Naruto's face again, which only enraged the man more and he started to beat on Naruto more.

"I thought I told you." The man said in delight of what he had just done. "It doesn't matter if you are half death or not; as long as you're alive, the Mizukage will be ok with it."

And then the man started to beat on Naruto for minutes without a pause.

Naruto looked up at the man with his one half closed eye that was swollen from the beating. His face covered in bruises and blood. The cocky attitude of his was gone and replaced by anxiety. He wanted the man to stop and his desire to escape this ship greater than before.

From outside he could hear the storm in the distant getting closer. And then the same tingle feeling he had felt when he had tried to save the little flower, was back and as fast as it came it was gone again.

He thought the man might start beating him again if he would smile again or show any other sign that would make him see cocky. But luckily for Naruto the man's attention was taken from him when the door opened once again.

"Sir, we need you on deck its urge." The woman, Yumi, said as she came in. She sounded restless for some reason.

The man groaned in displease as he was interrupted in his doing. He turned around and with anger he hissed at the woman: "What…What is so important to disturb me?"

Naruto looked as the woman seemed to first look at him and then back to the man. She moved over to him and whispered the man something into his ear. Whatever she must have said to the man seemed to just upset him even more. He cursed to himself and ordered the woman around in a hushed tone so Naruto couldn't hear them. As soon as the woman had left the room again the man turned back to Naruto.

"I'm needed, but don't worry as soon as I'm back we'll continue and I won't stop until the last bit of hope has vanished out of your stupide fucking eyes."

With that said the man left Naruto alone by himself.

As Naruto was waiting for the man to return he listed to the sound the ship was making by each movement. When he concentrated enough he could even hear the waves that were hitting the ship. Listening to the sounds of his surrounding made Naruto realise how alone he was.

The feeling of being alone made him remember all the times he had lied awake at night. Even the happy moments of the day couldn't cheer him up they would always get swallowed by the thoughts of the hooded man, the Hokage and then he would find himself on this ship again. He didn't wanted to stay here and so he tried to free himself. By now his whole body was in pain, but he ignored it for the moment. Naruto only stopped his attempt of freeing himself when his wrist and ankles started to get sore from all the moving. Realising that that what he was trying to do was impossible he pulled his legs closer to his body and rested his head on his knees. He didn't knew what he should do and it frustrated him, he couldn't do anything but cry.

As Naruto was crying and listening to the sounds of the waves he could faintly hear the sound of thunder. The storm was getting closer and once more an image of the hooded man appeared in his head. He didn't wanted to think about it anymore, but he couldn't helped it, it just happened. And then a thought came to his mind. He imagined how his fear would turn into the fear of the scared man who had beaten him up for his own pleasure. He imagined how it would be if the storm would get stronger and become a treat to the ships safety. Naruto could see it clearly in front of him. The wind would get stronger, the waves would become bigger and the rain would fall on the ship like an arrow hail, while all the while the thunder would boom in their ears. And like he had felt already twice in the last few hours, he could feel a tingling feeling in his whole body.

Shortly after, Naruto could feel how the ship was moving stronger from side to side. It seemed like the storm was already there. The rain was hitting against the ship and the thunder was clearly to be heard over his head now.

Naruto lifted his head to look around the room. The light of the lamp was moving in the room as the books in the bookshelf were falling out and on the ground. Over him Naruto could hear the footsteps of a lot of people that seemed to be in alarm.

And then Naruto heard something break he looked back to the ground in front of him to see that the lamp that once had stood on the table had fallen to the ground and broke. The fire that was created by it started to spread fast and uncontrollable.

Naruto tried to free himself once again to escape the fire, but like before it was no good. He started to scream for help, after all the man had told him they need him alive, but no one heard him over the sound of the storm. Naruto panicked and looked around the room. There must be something he could use to free him and then he saw it, a single glass sharp was lying almost right in front of him. He knew he had to get to it fast or otherwise the fire would consume it before he would get a chance to even reach it.

Naruto moved his body so that he would be able to crawl towards the sharp, letting out a groan of pain as he did so. He could feel his heart starts beating faster as the adrenalin was pumped through his veins. It was like the world around him was slowing down while he was able to move normally, well as normal as you can when you're tied up that is. As soon as Naruto had the sharp in his hand he moved back to the wall where he had more time before the fire would reach him.

It turned out to be quiet difficult to cut a rope when you can't see how to cut it and your hands are tied up. At first he had cut his hand causing blood to flow on the sharp and his hand making them slippery. It took him two more attempts before he was able to cut his bindings. Naruto then cut the rope around his ankles and with still weakly legs he stood up.

The fire had spread more and had almost covered the whole room. When Naruto didn't wanted to get burned alive he had to get out of there now. With his heart still beating fast and no time to waste he used the little bit of floor that wasn't covered in flames to start running and jump over the flames.

He made it safely to the other side, only his clothes had catch a little fire that he had fast taken care of. Still in a rush he touched the doorknob, but he had to take his hand as fast away as he had griped for it. The fire had heated it up and he had to use his shirt to open the door in the end.

As Naruto made it up on deck he felt the cold rain hitting his face and cooling his wounds. In comparison to his prison down stairs it was a pure bliss.

Finally free all he had to do now was to find a way from this ship. He looked around and saw all the person on the ship that were supposed to guard him running around like wild chicken. They were so distracted by the storm and trying to make sure that they wouldn't sink that no one was taking notice of Naruto standing there.

It took him a while, but then he was able to spot a lifeboat that was ungraded, the perfect escape for him. Naruto was just about to run over to the lifeboat when he heard a man next to him say, which sounded almost like a whisper in the middle of the storm.

"That's just impossible! How could this have happened? No matter how one looks at it, the storm shouldn't have gotten this strong in just a few minutes! It's like the sea itself is against us!"

Naruto just looked at the man who seemed to be frozen in place and staring at the sky, until he heard the screams of the other people on board that were trying to communicate with each other before snapping out of it.

He knew he had to go to the lifeboat before it would be too late and so he started running. Naruto had almost reached the boat when he heard lightning hitting the ship. He turned in the direction the sound came from only to see that the main mast has been hit and had started to burn as it was falling right where he was standing at the moment. Naruto was only barely able to dodge the mast as it hit the deck with a jump to the site.

His heart was beating so fast that he was sure it wouldn't stop soon. With the sound of fire in his back he took only a short look back to see the burning wood behind him. Not wasting more time than he already had, Naruto made his way to the life boat. He was almost there, only a few feet away from his way out, as he heard the voice of the man who had stayed with him in his prison. With anger in his voice he commanded the people all around him.

"You idiots! Hurry and put out the fire before-"

But whatever he was about to say was interrupted by a huge explosion.

Naruto was hit by the explosion, just as he was about to climb into the boat, and thrown overboard. The last he could hear before he hit the surface of the water was a ringing in his ears that shot out all other sounds. When he was able to open his eyes again he looked up to the surface were the light of the fire on the ship was illuminating the dark see. Around him where the bodies of the people who were also thrown overboard by the explosion. Their bodies where floating lifeless in the water as pieces of the ship were slowly sinking all around them. Naruto would have tried to swim back to the surface, but finally the strain of the day was finally kicking in and he couldn't move anymore.

He was slowly sinking farther and farther into the deep of the ocean. The light on the surface getting weaker the farther he sank. Naruto had already given up all hope when he saw the crystal of the necklace, Shin had given him, float right in front of him. He remembered what Shin had told him: to think about the person he holds dear, to find a way out of a difficult situation. It made him smile. There was no way he would be able escape his fate no matter what he would came up with, but still he liked the idea of thinking of the person he wanted to see the most at the moment.

He imagined the red headed woman he had only seen once smile at him. Like an angel her image appeared in front of him as if she wanted to embrace him. Naruto could only smile it was a kind of warm feeling he felt. Accepting his fate he closed his eyes and let her embrace him. How much he wished to at least see her one more time.

He wasn't even aware that as soon as he had closed his eyes that the crystal on his neckless had started to glow and to surround him. The light grew to the point when it was even seen from the surface. But as fast as it had come it was gone again. Leaving only the remains of the ship that was supposed to bring Naruto to Kirigakure.

When Naruto woke up again he found himself lying on sand. At first he thought that he was dead but as he felt pain from the wounds he had recently gotten he knew that he was still alive. Naruto sat up to get a better look at his surrounding and was surprised at to what he was seeing. It was already morning or perhaps noon the beach seemed to be empty so far, but from what he could tell there were some strange moving metal boxes moving on the mainland and strange looking buildings.

However before Naruto could put more thoughts into the matter he felt a hand on his shoulder. At first Naruto was frightened by the sudden touch but he managed to calm down and looked at who was trying to get his attention. Standing next to him was an old man with a long white beard and a bald head. To Naruto's displease he had a strong smell of rotten fish on him, which made it nearly too impossible to breath normally around this man.

Naruto was once more surprised as the man started talking in a completely other language he couldn't understand.

**So that's it I hoped you liked it. If there is anything you want to tell me please let me know and write a review or PM me. **


	3. The Goddess Of The Hunt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson**

**The Undetermined Demigod**

**Part I****: The Champion of the Huntress**

**Chapter 3: The Goddess of the Hunt**

Three months had passed since Naruto had arrived in this new land. The old man who had found him on the beach had taken him in, treated his wounds, and gave him food and new clothes. Over the time Naruto had learned that the man's name was Ben and that the language he was speaking is English which was why he couldn't understand him. But the old man was so kind and help him to learn a few word so he could understand simple things. Of course Ben had asked him who he was. What had happened? Who his parent are and where they are? Or where he came from? While Naruto tried to answer the man's question as good as he could he still couldn't answer them completely, as he as well didn't know the answers to all of them.

When Naruto had tried to ask Ben where Konoha was he received a questionable look from the man. Only after Ben had showed him a map of the world Naruto realised that he couldn't find anything that resembled the Elemental Nations and that he had no way to return home.

So Naruto decided to stay by the old man for the time being until he would have figure out what to do next. It was around a month later when thinks went wrong. Naruto had a nightmare of the night the hooded man had attacked him and about the ship he was kept on. With sweat running down his face and screaming he woke up. It took him a while to realise that it was all a dream, but what really made him remember where he was, was the coughing of Ben who was lying on the ground in front of his room. Naruto didn't hesitated as he went straight to Ben's side. As He was kneeling next to the man he felt something wet under his legs. Ben coughed again and more of the liquid was flowing on the ground. Naruto turned on the light to see what it was and to his shock it was blood. Ben was coughing blood, but Naruto didn't knew why. The man was healthy and didn't showed any kind of symptoms of being ill in the first place.

Naruto tried to help him, but no matter what he tried it was useless.

After Ben had passed away Naruto decided it would be best to leave. Like Shin and Haru had started their travel Naruto thought it would be best to do the same. He had to figure out what he should do from now on and by traveling he hoped he would find his way.

Currently Naruto was running through a forest at night. Behind him was, what he would describe as a one eyed giant. Naruto had a few run-ins with this guy and it appears that he was following Naruto, but the young boy had managed to escape him all so often. However ever since the last big city he wasn't able to get away from him.

Naruto hide behind a three as he listened to the footsteps of the monster getting closer.

"Where yummy demigod are?" The monster said as he stopped walking. "Yummy-dummy demigods taste always nice mmh. Me can't wait."

Naruto closed his eyes in hope the monster wouldn't be able to see him. His heart was beating so fast that he was afraid the monster might hear it. He could hear the sound of the monster smelling the air before it moved on, the sound of it grinding its club behind it was heart for a while before it completely stopped.

Naruto let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding. Now that he had gotten rid of the monster he moved in the opposite direction. Soon he came to a small river where he could drink and rest for the time being. It was then that he heard a woman singing.

The way the woman was singing sounded familiar and Naruto had to remember the woman with black hair and silver tips. Could it be that this was the same woman? If yes then she could help him to get back to Konoha. After all she had come to his apartment, so she had to know, right? Without a second thought Naruto followed the small river in the direction where he had heard the woman's voice coming from.

He had to push a few bushes out of his way before he had a good look at a lake of medium size that was connected to a waterfall, where Naruto was standing at the top right now.

Bathing in the lake near the shore was a woman with auburn hair, as far as he could tell in the dark, and she seemed to be in her early twenties. Naruto was so caught up in her singing that he didn't noticed that he was leaning forwards too much until it was too late and he felt down into the lake. Taken by surprise he started to scream, causing the woman to stop her singing.

Before he knew it he was underwater. Naruto tried to swim back to the surface, but to his surprise every time he made it up it was like someone was pushing the water at him, pushing him down so he would stay underwater. For Naruto this didn't made sense. He knew how to swim but yet it was like he didn't. He had already swollen a lot of water and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it. So naturally he thought he would drown this time for good, but just when he was about to give up he felt a small hand griping him by the collar of his sweater and pulling him out of the water, saving his life.

Naruto was roughly thrown on the shore and as soon as he hit the ground he coughed violently to get the water out of his lungs. When he was finally able to breathe to some extent normal again he looked around to find his saviour, only to face a group of girls that was surrounding him. Most of them were a few years older than him and were all wearing the same clothes. Some were wearing simply withe shirts, even thought it was a bit cold in the night to just wear a shirt while others wore silver jackets over their shirts, but all of them were wearing silver camo pants and black combat boots. All of them had their bows pointed at him ready to shot him. It was then that he was pulled up by one of the girls again who hold him by his hair while putting a hunting knife at his throat ready to slice him up to let him bleed out.

"What are your orders my lady?" The girl behind Naruto said. Naruto only recognized a few of the words the girl used but not enough to make sense out of them. Naruto tried to look at her what was quiet difficult, because she had a firm grip on him and didn't allowed him to move much. But what he could make out was her ginger hair.

After Naruto had given up on trying to get a better look at the girl he turned to the direction she had talked to. A giant cloud moved in front of the moon turning the world below into almost completely darkness. Naruto could see the silhouette of the woman, who he had heard singing before, leaving the water. From what Naruto could tell she didn't seemed to wear anything and didn't bothered to cover any of her body parts for that matter of fact. She slowly walked over to him as two of the girls ran over to her, a silver robe in their hands. Both of the girls helped her putting on the robe on as she pulled her hair from under the rope so it was falling down her back. With one simply movement she closed the robe and walked into the moon light. This was the first time Naruto had a clear look at her and he had to say she was truly a beautiful woman, but what fascinated him the most on her were her piercing silver, yellow eyes.

"Don't kill him Phoebe." The woman said. "It's a beautiful night and I don't want it to be more ruined by spilling the blood of a mere _boy_." She said the last part in discuss as she looked Naruto in the eyes.

Naruto could tell that she wasn't happy to see him he had figured out by the way she had said boy, which was one of the few words he had learned, and the hatred she had in her eyes for him that she didn't liked him.

"But before I will give you your punishment for not only spying on me while I was taking a bath and seeing me nude," The woman said remembering the last time someone had dared to look at her while she was taking a bath. Let's just say it didn't end well for the man. "But also for ruining my first day off in years I want to know what you will have to say to stop me from turning you into an animal."

Hearing their mistress saying this made the girls smile they loved how every male begged their Lady for forgiveness and mercy. That they would change and never do the same mistake again, becoming a better _man_ they would say. It was hilarious how their mistress was toying with them. First she would give them a little bit of hope only to crush it shortly afterwards and either kill the men or turn them into animals.

But to their surprise Naruto didn't said anything. He only looked at her waiting for her to do something.

"Answer our Lady, _boy_!" Phoebe hissed at Naruto, putting more pressure on the knife making it almost draw blood of his.

"It's alright Phoebe." The woman said in a calm voice.

"But Lady Artemis."

"No buts Phoebe. He seems to have more back bone than most other males. I am not quite sure if it's a good treat of his or not." Artemis said eyeing Naruto and trying to find out why he didn't behave like other males in her presence. "Well not that it matters… let get this done, shall we?"

And with that said Artemis put her right hand on Naruto's forehead. "Let's see what kind of animal you are…" A bright light enveloped them all. None of the girls seemed to be worried about what was happing as they have seen it many times before.

* * *

Artemis had just put her hand on the boy's forehead to turn him into an animal, as she could feel a strange power interrupt her to do so. Now she was getting really mad. First she was interrupted while bathing and now some kind of power was saving this boy from his fate to be turned into an animal. She had to find out what the source of this power was.

The next she remembered was that she had found herself in a huge room that looked like it was a part of a sewerage. She was standing up to her ankles in water, which only caused to annoy her even more. Looking around she found a giant cage on the opposite of the room. In the centre on the cages doors was a piece of paper she couldn't read, but knew it had to be Japanese as her brother had shown her many documents with similar symbols on them. But what gave her an uneasy feeling were the hundreds of chains in front of the cage that in addition prevented, what was ever behind these doors, from escaping. She had never seen something like this ever before.

Moving closer to the cage Artemis tried to get a better look at what was inside the cage and what she saw was something she hadn't expected to see. Lying behind the gates of the cage was a giant fox with nine tails. Artemis was completely captured by the creature's beauty, and the moment she saw him she made up her mind to add his fur to her collection.

It had its eyes closed and Artemis assumed it was in a deep sleep. However this was proven wrong as she saw the fox barely opened one of his eyes, showing a bit of its blood red eye.

"I assume that you're the one that had interrupted me from turning the boy into an animal, right?" She said without showing a hint of emotion.

**Don't get me wrong I would love to see the boy getting turned into a skunk, but as long as I'm sealed inside of him I can't allow him to get harmed in any way. Even if it is quite difficult since this man had put these chains in front of my prison.**

Artemis got more interested by the mentioning of sealed. Her brother had told her about the ancient technique in sealing evil spirits away. She tried to feel how strong this fox might be but she was only disappointed as she could only feel his weak present as if he was old and just about to fall asleep again. Maybe the chains where keeping his powers in check, but Artemis doubt that the fox might be as strong as less of a tenth of Thypon's strength, maybe even less.

She really would like to get a new challenge in hunting an exotic creature and this giant fox was truly one of a kind, he had already proven that to her by preventing her to turn the boy into an animal. Artemis hadn't such an opportunity in ages and she would gladly free this fox for her enjoyment. But before she would make up her mind she had to make sure she wouldn't waste her time in doing so.

"Tell me fox when you said sealed inside him what did you mean by that?"

At her question the fox had to laugh quietly with a lot of effort, of course. He could tell that the goddess in front of him had some interest in him and he might use this to his advantage, but he had to do it right or he might be trapped in this mind until the boy would die. And given his current situation he wasn't even sure if he would get his freedom even then.

**Aren't we a bit cocky? Why should I answer you?**

"Because I'm Artemis; goddess of the hunt, Chasity and Maidenhood. You will answer me monster." Artemis answered the fox with a stern voice.

**I know that you are one of those so proclaimed gods. **The fox said in disdain.** The boy had a run in with one of your kind only three months ago and see what it had led to; the boy has lost his ability to use his chakra and I have to suffer from it, so no I don't have to answer you.**

Artemis frowned. If she wanted answers she had to gain the monster trust, luckily she could offer him something she would do either way.

"Well if you tell me why you're sealed in the boy and what exactly happened I might consider freeing you."

**And why would you do this if I might ask? **He wasn't a fool. The fox knew that she was up to something. He couldn't trust anyone, it didn't matter if they were a god or a human. The only person he could trust was his father.

Artemis had to smile a little bit at that. This beast was good. She hesitated to answer, should she lie or should she tell the truth and may risk her chance to hunt such an exotic creature. In the end she decided for the last of her options. The fox had already figure out that she was doing this for a reason so why not go all the way now.

"I see you're not like these brainless monsters I have to deal with daily. It's true that I want to free you for a reason and that reason is that I want to hunt you." Artemis paused to see the reaction of the fox, but when she couldn't see an anything that was telling her that he was displeased, she continued. "You see you're something I have never seen in my life and because I have already hunt every living creature that is known to mankind, I would like to challenge myself by hunting you. The fact that you were able to notice I was up to something only proves that you're worth of my time and that it will be difficult to hunt you."

**Flattering me won't help you.** He said trying to play along so the goddess wouldn't notice his true intentions. Just when he could see the displeased look on her face he continued. **But I think I have no other choice if I want to be free once more. All I have to do after that is to escape you, that shouldn't be too difficult. **He said mockingly.

Artemis was full of anger. She couldn't bare it to try and flatter a monster just to hunt him afterwards. But getting mocked by his arrogance was too much. She had to remember why she was even doing this to be able to continue.

The fox had to smile at this everything went according to plan and if it would turn out like he thought it would, he might didn't even need the boy to use his power to weaken the seal to free him.

**All right I tell you my story and how I ended up in this boy.**

And with that said the fox started to tell Artemis about how he was first sealed by the Shodai Hokage. After he was used by Madera as a weapon. He told her how the Shodai Hokage had claimed his sealing would be for the best of the world, but nothing changed and instead his hosts were often seen as the ultimate weapon for the village in times of war.

Artemis expression changed of one of anger. Now she had more reasons to hate men. Men always thought they could control everyone and everything in the world only to fail miserable at it in the end.

The fox also told her how he was resealed into another person and how he ended into Naruto. He of course didn't told Artemis how strong he really was he let it seemed like he was the victim and from what he had found out by listening to what happened outside of his hosts mind he knew that Artemis had a dislike for men which made the whole story a lot easier for him.

When he came to the part where Naruto encountered the hooded man he started to explain what the man exactly did.

**I don't know what his real intention were, but what I know is that he must have known about me which is why he took the boy's chakra and used it to strengthen my seal.**

"So these chains in front of your cage are the manifestation of the boy's chakra?"

**Yes. I don't know why he didn't just kill the boy, but by using the boys own chakra to strengthen my seal he had weaken the boy and me immensely at the same time. **

"Is that all?" Artemis asked the fox who didn't made a sound signalising her that he was. "Then tell me how I free you from this boy." She demanded eagerly.

**First you have to break the chains. Someone like you should be capable of doing so.** He said mockingly.

"Of course I can!" Artemis returned in anger.

This only caused the fox to smirk at the short temper of the goddess.

**I might tell you that by doing so you might kill the boy.**

"I couldn't be care less what happened to a boy. I would have killed him after the failed transformation either way."

Not wasting any more time then she already had, Artemis moved closer to the chains. She closed her eyes to better concentrating on her godly powers. It took her a few seconds before she was sure that she had focused enough of her godly powers to break the chains. Opening her eyes again she released her power. But what happened next was nothing like she had hoped for. Instead of breaking the chains, her powers were repelled and returned to her. Hit by her own powers Artemis was sent back against the wall on the other side of the room. The force was so strong that even the goddess of the moon had to wince in pain.

When Artemis had overcome her shock of not being able to break the chains, she saw that some glyphs came visible after her attempt to break the chains. It seemed like they were preventing her from doing anything to get rid of the chains or… they had a complete other use.

"What is this?" Artemis asked no one in especial. "It was supposed to work just fine."

**It seems like the one who did this wasn't as stupid as I thought he would be. **The fox said while wondering what the glyphs were supposed to do exactly in the first place beside to protect someone from breaking the chains in front of his prison. **You have to find another way to break the chains.**

"That would be a problem."

**Why so?**

"The glyphs that are preventing me from breaking the chains are like your own seal I either need the help from one of the other gods or someone more powerful than a god to break it." She said unhappy of the outcome of her trying to get a new challenge.

**And I can assume that you don't ask one of the other gods, because it would become complicated and you might not be able to hunt me as you have planned?**

"No, I just don't think they would show any interest in your problem." She lied. If one of the other gods would find out about the fox she doubt she would get a chance to free him and then to hunt him down. They would kill the boy from preventing to free the fox of unknown origin. Especial her father wouldn't let the boy live, because of his paranoia. She had to find a way to break the chains on her own, but that would take a while and then there was the boy. What should she do with the boy?

"No matter how you look at it, it would take me a while to find a way to break the chains. And because I can't kill the boy without might killing you I have to let him go, but then I have to go through the trouble and look for him. And I doubt he would let me even near him after tonight's event." Artemis didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. She really wanted to get her challenge, but she had to let the boy live to do so. She really hated males even if they seemed to have some use to her they turn out to be just problematic.

**How about you keep him close to you for the time being this would give you more time to** **examine the glyphs and find a solution to the problem**. The fox said while thinking. **And it would make sure that I get out of this prison much sooner than I had hoped for.**

"And how should I do this?" she asked, not worrying about her hunters for the time being they just had to accept her decision for now.

**Give him that what he always wanted**.

"And what would that be?"

**The love of a mother.**

Silence.

"You want me to play mother for a **boy**?" Now Artemis was starting to get really angry.

**It's either that or you won't be able to free me.**

She really didn't liked the thought of pretending to be the mother of a boy. Not that she wasn't able to be a mother. No she was already a mother to her hunters, that is. She would never have children of her own, but to take in a boy into her little family was unacceptable. However she wouldn't do this for long as soon as she would have find a way to free the fox the boy would die and she could hunt a monster she had never hunted before.

She took a deep breath, preparing herself of what she was about to say. If you can't sacrifice something you can't gain anything, right?

"Alright I will take the boy in for the time being, but don't expect me to be friendly to him right away."

**As I have already told you I couldn't be care less what happened to the boy. Just make sure he trust you enough. And if I might suggest start by teaching him your language that will make it a lot easier.**

"I understand, so that's the reason he didn't answer me." Artemis said to herself before talking to the fox again. "By the way how are you able to speak English while the boy isn't?"

**I'm much older than the boy so I know how to learn a language, besides it does help to be trapped in his mind so I'm able to hear everything that happens outside.**

"I see. I will take my leaf then and show up again as soon as I can."

And with that Artemis left the mind of the boy and the prison of the giant fox to return to the boy and her hunters, where only a few seconds had passed.

As the goddess faded the fox could only chuckle. Things had turned out better than he had expected and if the goddess was really able to break the seal he would be finally free.

**And when that time comes the young Huntress will be the hunted.**

* * *

When the light faded again Naruto, who was supposed to have turned into an animal, hadn't turned into one. Instead he was still the same and still looking at Artemis with big eyes. They all couldn't believe what was happening and wanted to know what had happened, but before any of them could ask their mistress, said mistress started to laugh in a soft and quiet manner. It had been a long time since they had last seen their Lady so happy.

"Haha…" Artemis slowly stopped her laughter as she put her hand away from Naruto's forehead. "That is really interesting…" she said to herself before she spoke to her subordinates. "Girls! It seems like we have a guest for a little while. Bring him to the camp and make sure he won't be able to escape. We will see what to do next in the morning, but for now let us call it a day we have to move out in the morning if we want to reach our destiny like planed." With that said she made her way back to her camp.

"But my Lady, why would you spare him… why would you spare the life of a… a _boy_?" one of her older subordinates asked her.

"That is not for you to know at the moment. Just trust me. When the time comes I'll tell you and believe me when I tell you that I don't spare his life his fate is just delayed. And make sure to tell Zoe about the boy when she returns with my chariot."

The girls didn't said anything after this. They trusted the judgment of their Lady and they knew that in due time they would know why their Lady had spared his life for the moment.

"Yes, my Lady your wish is our command." The girls bowed to her as they made their way back to their camp.

"Move… _boy._" Phoebe gave Naruto a push so that he would start walking.

Naruto didn't protested he obeyed her command and followed the pretty lady. As he walked past some of the girls he looked them in the face one of them would stay in his memory forever. He just didn't knew it at that time. The face of a fourteen year old girl with long brown hair and her dark brown eyes that were almost black.

Meanwhile Artemis, who was walking in front of the group thought about what had happened a few seconds ago. The smile she had never leaving her face.

**Well that was fun. I hope you like the way I pictured Artemis as a cold hearted, selfish, confident and arrogant goddess who believes she is superior to Kurama, but in reality she is being used by him instead. **

**Let me know what you think of this chapter especially the conversation between Artemis and Kurama. **


End file.
